See The Sun
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: You sit there. In the dark of your apartment. Lights switched off.  You hear a small knock on the door, but don't bother to move.  If someone's come to shoot you. You won't mind.


_A/N: Wrote this more than a year ago, while listening to See The Sun by Dido and originally posted it on LiveJournal. The following story is based around the Season five episode, Bury your dead. It's the one and only Tiva fic i've ever written and it almost didn't make it on here. But i know that some of my Tiva followers on LJ and Tumblr will hopefully enjoy reading it._

* * *

><p><em>I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds.<em>

_You can't hide here any longer _

_My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes._

_You can't last here any longer _

You sit there. In the dark of your apartment. Lights switched off.

You hear a small knock on the door, but don't bother to move.

If someone's come to shoot you. You won't mind.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been _

_And you'll have to tell them again and again _

You hear footsteps. But still you don't bother to look.

You know it's her. You can feel her presence next to you

and you want to tell her to leave.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day _

_Well I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

Words fail you. The words you need to say gone.

The silence engulfs you. Threatens to swallow you whole.

Finally. You snap and though you still don't look at her.

Your broken voice fills the air.

"What are you doing here?" you ask.

"You loved her." she answers. Not as a question. But as a statement of fact.

_Come on take my hand _

_We're going for a walk, I know you can _

_You can wear anything as long as it's not black _

_Please don't mourn forever _

_She's not coming back _

She slips her hand in yours, offering you her silent strength.

You take it and for the first time your tear-stained eyes meet hers.

And they tell you what she'll never say.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been _

_And you'll have to tell them again and again_

You're not sure why she's here or why she's holding your hand.

But now you know that you don't want her to go.

You need her. She's the only one who seems to understand.

Who knows you better than you'd like to admit.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day _

_Well I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

Eventually your eyes leave hers. You feel guilty.

Her presence reminds you of all the secrets you kept.

All the lies you told.

_Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all _

_You said one day this was worth dying for _

_So be thankful you knew her at all._

_But it's no more._

Once again, you feel the silence. But this time you don't mind.

Though you feel to need to break it.

"Ever fallen completely in love with someone?" you ask.

Your question hangs in the air.

For a moment, you don't think that she'll respond.

And you turn to look at her as she closes her eyes.

"Yes."

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day _

_Well I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_I promise you you'll see the sun again_

When she opens her eyes. You share a look. A connection without words.

You realize then that she's the one you should be in love with.

The one that's been there all along. The one you trust. The one you'd die for.

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again_

And though you'll never admit it.

You're glad that she came.

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _


End file.
